[unreadable] This application seeks support for a comprehensive pre-doctoral training program in imaging science at Vanderbilt University which will be provided by an experienced and expert faculty and research staff. The field of in vivo medical imaging has developed from early uses of simple X-rays for diagnosis into a compendium of powerful techniques for patient care and the study of biological structure and function. Imaging in biomedical applications provides valuable information about tissue composition, morphology and function, as well as quantitative descriptions of many underlying biological processes. Continuing technical developments have expanded the applications of imaging to new areas of biology such as the study of gene expression in animals. There is a critical need for imaging specialists trained in different techniques and modalities, and able to relate imaging to applications in biology and medicine, and to make the connections between imaging and physiology, biological structure, metabolism, and cellular and molecular processes. The program proposed would provide graduate training in imaging science within the context of a leading research medical center, and dedicated Institute of Imaging Science, and strong science and engineering departments. We propose a comprehensive training program designed for 12 outstanding predoctoral scientists (6 in each of two years). We aim to recruit trainees into our existing biomedical engineering, physics, or molecular physiology and biophysics graduate programs. They will receive thorough and exemplary instruction in all of the cognate areas relevant to biomedical imaging in a coherent program that includes 23 Ph.D teaching faculty experienced in multimodality biomedical imaging and its applications. This will be accomplished through an educational program, consisting of courses, seminars, and journal clubs; a practical program, consisting of faculty-led tutorials and practical rotations; and a research program, in which trainees will be integrated into an active research program. The research opportunities include active projects in nearly all major imaging modalities and are especially strong in MRI, MRS, optical and nuclear imaging as well as image analysis. Trainees will have access to outstanding facilities including human MR systems with field strengths of 1.5, 3, and 7T; animal MR systems of 4.7, 7, and 9.4T; multi-system optical imaging including OCT, bioluminescence and multi-photon microscopy, microCT, microSPECT and microPET. Trainees will be mentored in the ethics and methods of biomedical research, as well as in grant writing and other important career skills. The programs, personnel, and facilities at Vanderbilt provide unique opportunities for predoctoral students to receive advanced training in biomedical imaging of the highest caliber. [unreadable] [unreadable]